Beautiful World
by EmilyEcstatic
Summary: He left her with only a letter, but in it he said that he would return. Now all she has to do is wait.  AU.R
1. Prologue

AN: No words can describe how much I love all of you. Thank you for sticking by me through everything. I'm sorry; life's been crazy lately, on Monday, I'm going to NYC for a meeting for casting to be an extra possibly for GG! But anyway, this story came to me in one of my dreams and I always wanted to write it down, it will most likely be multi-chapter, and it's sort of AU, depending on your perception. I really hope you enjoy it, I like nice people who review and alert my stories, but I do not appreciate people who write mean and hurtful things on any authors' works. Just don't bother doing it, okay ranting done. This is more for background information and this has nothing to do with the current storylines on GG, aka 3.17 etc, but I really hope you find this intriguing. Love Emily.

The cloudy and dark sky and the brownish- green grass depicted exactly how she was feeling, lackluster, dull, and dismal. Blair sat quietly by her window, crouching in a comfortable position, just staring into a vacant field of grass. Ugh, she was getting so sick of seeing that revolting grass every day. It wasn't even green, why have grass if it's going to be russet and puke-like green. With Serena sleeping next door and Humphrey and Abrahms snoozing down in the bedroom nearest the end of the aged hallway, this was her favorite time, her alone time, and silently hope the sun would come up for that day. It had been two month since he left. Two long, treacherous, months, she waited to no avail. It still pained her so much to think about it, like pouring acid on an open wound, all you could think about was the pain. She missed him like the sun misses the flowers – like the sun misses the flowers in the depths of winter. [1] This was their little hide-away cottage, up in Vermont. At first she didn't agree to this, she would go nowhere near where that infamous hobo barista was raised. But of course, she gave in, she loved him too much. A good thing though was that their cottage was very secluded, quaint, and they were no neighbors. God only knows how much of that land he bought, apparently it was enough. The land was beautiful in the late summer months, she had to admit it. She loved when the sun would kiss her cheeks and her bare feet squished in the 'at the time' green grass- the perfect green.

This was their second time visiting the cottage, which had yet to be named. All five of them, Chuck, Blair, Serena, Humphrey, and Vanessa had ventured out to escape city life for once. Vanessa of course invited herself, and was quickly by a strangely hesitant and annoyed Dan. Serena wasn't at Brown and had her passion for adventure. Lily was taking care of Bass Inc, so Chuck was free to enjoy life, and Blair had decided to make like Serena and defer college for a while to enjoy her youth. Chuck and Blair were sick of honking horns, smelly people rubbing all on you when you were walking the streets, and the people in their lives. Parents are so over-rated in the Upper East Side, you were lucky if you had one parent that actually gave a shit where you were at night. Chuck's parents have both been dead for some time, and Blair's might as well have been. They had a week of pure bliss in their petite heaven. A week of beautiful sun, invigorating walks, junk food, getting drunk of their asses and belting out music no matter how off tune. But then, he left, without even a single goodbye, just a stupid note. During her alone time she reflects on what she could've done wrong, and the night before it happened, never forgetting one single detail.

_The scent of lilacs filled their mysterious and warm refuge. After hours of love making Chuck and Blair just lay in their stunning, lavish bed stroking each other's arms lovingly. It had only been 3 months since Chuck had confessed his love for Blair. He loves her more every day, but he isn't sure he shows or tells her that much. He feels so guilty knowing what he's been thinking about doing, but it needs to be done. The thing he has been looking for – for years has reappeared again, and he needs to catch it before it disintegrates into nothing again. He has to do this on his own, or he'll regret it forever._

"_You do know I love you right?" Chuck breathed out questioningly. "I mean, you do, don't you?"_

"_Yes, but I'm still convinced I love you more" Blair giggled while stroking his bare chest._

"_Not possible" her heart melted at the remark._

"_Just know that I'll always love you – no matter what happens to come our way - no matter what obstacles we might face, just remember that Blair. Whenever you feel like you're alone and scared, remember that."_

"_And you Chuck, should always know that I love every minute – second, we spend together, almost as much as I love you itself. Not quite though, I think I love you too much." She smiled against his neck._

_They were slowly but surely drifting off into an impeccable sleep. Their eyes were drooping like the sun setting after a long summer day._

"_Goodnight Chuck, I love you."_

"_Good night Blair, I love you so much, please remember for me."_

Those were the last words she heard his voice speak. Whenever she sat by her window, she would replay every moment of that conversation, and always beat herself up for never saying something back to him after that. But what pains her most is the memory of him not being there when she awoke.

_She stretched her pale arms out above her head. It was a good night of sleep – very good indeed. She felt so rested and was ready to face the world with Chuck and Serena – and those other two people. She turned over and reached her hand to – an empty space? It was cold too, where the hell was he? A little creeped out, she got up to go get dressed, when on her dresser, she found the worst entity of goodbye there was – a letter. Placed on top of the letter were wildflowers from her tiny garden. Frazzled, she picked up the card and began reading._

_Blair,_

_Please understand. Something from my past is catching up with me. I have to go catch it, or I will regret it forever. This has nothing to do with our relationship; my hands are physically shaking as I am writing this because you are so damn beautiful when you are sleeping. Remember what I told you, and wait at the cottage, I'll come back, I will, no matter what it takes. I will come back for you._

_With love,_

_C.B_

_Her hands clutched the letter as one teardrop slid down her porcelain face. Quickly she wrapped her fluffy black robe around her delicate waist and rushed – loudly down her weak and rickety staircase, waking up everybody. She cannot lose her cool._

"_Serena! Serena! Get your ass up, or I will take you down." Shit, she was definitely losing her cool._

"_Blair, what's wrong did your nail polish chip or something?" Serena asked rubbing her eyes._

"_Serena, Chuck is gone – he left and he's not coming back for a while." She said it as calmly as she could._

"_Blair what are you talking about, he probably making breakfast or something."_

"_No, Serena he left a note. He's gone – for good."_

_She handed Serena the letter, and her eyes scanned over it rather fast, but her quirky smile slowly dropped._

"_Blair, the letter said he left but it also said he's coming back, no biggie. " Ugh, she always had to smile._

"_Obviously, you don't know Chuck Sub Context. It definitely means he won't return for a long time, and we have to stay here. So no I'd say it is a biggie, a big fucking biggie." Blair practically screamed gradually losing control._

"_Wait this is a huge misunderstanding – I'm dreaming, Chuck's sleeping upstairs, where I should be too, excuse me." Blair realized and hurried off._

_Serena finally realized this was Blair in denial. Denial was the first stage of the Five Stages of Grief. Lily would always go on and on about it when Bart died. She couldn't believe it; Blair is taking this the same way it would be as if Chuck died. This would explain her strange behavior; her thoughts were interrupted by a piercing shriek._

_She ran up the stairs to find Blair crouched on the bed, smelling and gripping on to Chuck's abandoned pillow. Cigarettes and cologne._

"_He really is gone S." Blair whispered dejectedly._

"_B, B it's okay, it's will all be okay, things always have a way of working itself out in the end." Serena stated confidently._

_And somehow for Blair – that saying would always stick with her._

The sun never did come up, and Blair dismally got up from her seat, and walked away. One thing about Blair, she hated waiting for things, past the point of no return.

"He'll come back." Blair whispered against the wind. "And the sun will come out when he does."

[1] – From 'A Knight's Tale – love that movie & Heath Ledger.

AN: Thank you so much for reading this, and stay tuned for the next chapter, this might be a long and very dramatic story. Please be aware that this is the result of a dream I had, so it might not be all that logical, but bear with me. Oh and Vanessa haters, don't worry, I have a special plan for her leaving. And for future reference C/B won't be the only romance in this story ;]. You have to stay tuned and review/alert to find out. For every review or alert I get, I do a little touchdown dance. I love you all, and share your thoughts. Emily.


	2. Merlot and Music Notes

An. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. So appreciated. Keep'em coming. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter ! If you have any suggestions or questions just message me, and answer the poll on my profile please. Thank you and with love. E.

** Merlot and Music Notes.**

1 month later.

Blair and Serena lay cuddled up on a comfortable maroon couch. They had just gone through a long and vigorous walk along the dirt roads and grassy hills. Their excursion was cut short due to rain and lightening with a bit of Humphrey yelling at them in fear that they might catch a cold. Like things could get any worse.

There was a crackling fire to ease their thoughts and thaw their bodies. It was mid-November – who really cared – and the nearing Christmas season brought a damper and a grim reminder that someone was missing. Meanwhile Vanessa and Dan were having a heating discussion upstairs, about their stupid writing.

"Vanessa, I can't believe you didn't tell me about how you were applying to Tisch! You fucking went behind my back, and you even stole my work. You're my girlfriend; why in the hell would you lie and manipulate me? I thought you were better than that." Dan shouted at his girlfriend and her frizzy dreads.

"Please Dan, you're totally over-reacting. So what, I stole you're work, it wasn't even that great but you shouldn't even care that much. I did what I had to do. We can get past this, we always do." Vanessa reasoned.

"No fucking way, not this time V. You say you're so different than the people in the Upper East Side, but you're just like them – to the bone, wait, no you're worse, at least Blair, Chuck, or Serena actually own up to it. You're in denial, I think it would be a wise to make like a tree and leave."

"Funny Dan, but I guess I should go visit my parents while I'm up here. When we get back to the city we'll catch up."

"No, I-I'm done Abrahms. Done. "Dan took a sharp breath and walked out.

"Dan, wait! " Vanessa blocked him from passing her.

"Dan I know what I did was wrong, but I-I love you and I'm sorry, you love me right?"

"Uh- I – I..." Dan stammered

"Oh screw you, Dan, have a nice life with your caffeinated coffee and paper cuts. " With that Vanessa walked out on Dan, and an old friendship.

Dan stormed down the stairs to join Serena and Blair. He dropped down on the other couch and just stared at the wall. Serena – and surprisingly, Blair were seriously concerned.

"Humphrey, we heard everything, you shouldn't let The Troll affect you, and you did the right thing." Blair tried to assure Dan. She hated Vanessa much more than Dan. She could never hate Dan, he's done too much for her.

"Thanks, I guess. I just can't believe she did that, went totally behind my back and used me for her own sick agenda."

"I can." Serena had to say it. No matter how much she denied it, she never enjoyed Vanessa's company and felt strange seeing her with Dan. "Wait let me get something." Serena rushed out of the room and buzzed back, with a bottle of red wine, and a few iPods.

"A bottle of Merlot to brighten our spirits and music to dance to once, we're so gone, we can't walk straight." Serena sung with a giggle.

"Let's do it." Blair added, to make Humphrey and herself feel better if even for a drunken night.

2 hours later.

Plastic cups were scattered everywhere. Music was blasting. Blankets and pillows were thrown everywhere. Hurricane Manhattan just swept through their whole house. Serena and Blair were drunkenly dancing to Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga. Dan was prancing around in a red boa – origin unknown – dancing and singing Don't Stop Believing. Oh they were shitfaced.

Blair decided to randomly go up to Serena and Dan and bow before them. "I l-l-love you guys so much, now give me a fucking Twinkie now."

"Blair we d-don't have any Twinkies. I-I think." Serena actually didn't know. As far as she was concerned there were three Blairs and two Dans.

"Oh yes, we do. It's shoved up your ass." Blair toppled over in a fit of contagious laughter quickly followed by Serena.

"Oh, B, if Chuckie heard you say that, he would go upstairs and have his way with you." The words came out. Word vomit. The worst kind.

Blair's eyes immediately welled up with tears as she stumbled up the stairs, into their – her bedroom. She forced her head into the pillow, and sobbed. She also was muttering random things like "Chuck, Come back. Why me? Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Where was he? She needed to know.

"_Jack where is she, you told me you found her. Now show her to me." Chuck was aggravated now. Jack had called him and told him he had found something, Chuck had been suspicious of for a while now. He couldn't and wouldn't pass up the opportunity._

"_Patience, nephew. You'll see her in good time. First let's have a drink, get acquainted. "Jack smirked as Chuck sat beside him at the Palace Bar._

"I'll go talk to her, Serena, we're all not in our right minds, and she'll come around." Dan assured Serena who felt almost as bad as her migraine did. Dan quickly rushed into Blair's room and heard her crying.

"It's okay Humphrey, you can come in. Just so you know, I'm not mad at Serena. I'm just upset, it brought back memories that I've missed." Blair sniffled.

"Blair, don't worry, he'll come back. If you don't mind, I also came up here to talk, ask for advice." Dan hesitantly admitted.

"The Great Daniel Humphrey asking me for advice? Charming. You've helped me so many times; I owe you it at least. "Blair smiled graciously. Her hand twirled her brunette locked around her fingers, a bad habit.

"Thanks. Well, you see, it's uh, Serena."

"Serena, oh I'm intrigued, continue."

"Well, Blair, you see, Serena and I have history, great history, and things with Vanessa you k-know have been...well not so – "

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Humphrey!" Blair exclaimed as she slapped Dan's arm.

"What gives Waldorf?" Dan muttered annoyed rubbing his now stinging arm.

"My God, you love her. I mean you're still in love with her.

"How'd you guess?" Dan choked back a laugh.

"It's written all over your face." Blair smiled sadly.

"How would you know someone's face meant they were in love?"

"Well, back in junior year – when you were dating Serena I would always get jealous of how you guys looked at each other. You were both so enamored with each other, it was sickening and completely addicting at the same time. And, well...and..." Blair stuttered.

"And...?"

"It's how Chuck used to look at me." Blair admitted broken-heartedly.

Dan's heart broke into a million little pieced at that answer. He felt so much pain and loss for her. He too, had no idea if or when Chuck would be back. He had to hold put hope, or no one would. He had to be the strong one, for her and Serena.

"Don't worry Dan. You'll find a way to make it work with Serena. I'll help you. I owe you so much for those years in high school. Thank you, it really did mean a lot. But really don't worry someone once told me that things have a way of working themselves out in the end." Blair got up and hugged Dan kissed him on the cheek and he walked downstairs to sleep on the couch to wear off the hangover that would soon arrive.

Blair remained in her room. A favorite saying of hers just popped into her head. She couldn't help but talk out loud.

"It will all be alright in the end. If it's not alright right now, it's not the end." And with that she fell on to her pillow. She would dream of sunny days and the city but mostly of Chuck returning and kissing her silly.

An. So you got to see Chuck for a bit. Oh and Vanessa's gone, and we might have a Dan/Serena reunion on our hands. Thanks again. Love you. E. And those are actually songs you should check out.


	3. Freesias and A Little Thing Called Fate

AN. I got one review on the last chapter. This doesn't make me angry or anything, but confused because it's takes like 1.45675 seconds to review, no matter what you have to say, good or bad. Also this isn't meant to be a sappy – omg- poor Blair story, if you perceive as that. I apologize and will tone that down. Anyways, enjoy.

"Focus, Humphrey, focus! If you want Serena back, you need to listen to me, I know her better than you think I do, she really wants this to work, and she'll definitely think you're really working for it, if you just pay attention for just one minute. God, you look like a lovesick puppy. Get a grip Humphrey! "Blair heatedly scolded and uncontrollably laughed at the same time. Humphrey was growing on her, he was one of the only people who told her like it was. Serena's specialty was the embellished truth, and frankly, she was sick of it.

"Blair, thank you – I really appreciate the loss of hearing on my left ear – thank you." Dan thanked sarcastically while placing his hand on his heart.

"You're lucky Serena likes your atrocious humor. Very lucky." Blair nodded her head mock-disapprovingly. "C'mon we have to turn you Dan Humphrey into Humphrey Bogart; I truly am in need of a miracle." They both walked into Blair's room for the makeover of the decade.

Serena was just finishing up her intense jog. She slowed her pace as she turned the corner, coming toward the cottage. Quickly, she wiped her brow and pulled her hair up into a pony-tail. She took a couple of minutes to observe Blair's attempted garden. It wasn't horrible – per say. It was mostly a combination of lilacs and random wildflowers she dug up and replanted. So Blair. Serena giggled and sighed to herself as she opened the white wooden door. A quick trip to the fridge for a glass of ice-water and now she was plopped on the couch for some Serena time. She put in her iPod and soaked into her moment of peace.

"Wow, you clean up nice Humphrey. My style skills haven't failed me once again. You're a changed man, except I refuse to touch your wanna-bee afro, I can't make myself do it, I'm sorry." Blair affirmed disgusted. She had spent what must have been 2 hours telling him how to properly bathe himself, tame the chest hair, pick out a decent looking outfit, and how to approach his lover. She was a woman of many talents.

"Now all we need is one more thing, you need to smell nice. That's the key to a girl's heart, besides the whole love deal. We love when men smell nice, if you can find a guy who smells like a model, it's a win-win situation. Hold on, one second, don't move Dan." With that Blair ran out of her room and into the bathroom. Dan was really confused, all he heard was rustling and drawers being opened and closed. After waiting a good six minutes, Blair skipped back into the room with a pretty expensive looking bottle.

"Blair, I know you have weird fetishes and everything, but men's cologne? You've really lost it Waldorf." Dan was genuinely confused, but amused and enthralled at the same time. Blair always can surprise you.

"Ha Ha, Humphrey, the reason I have this is because my forgetful, stupid boyfriend Chuck, left it here, but it is nice to know you enjoy my unique fetishes." Blair smiled honestly and laughed heartily.

"Oh Blair I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Dan tried to cover up what he said before and started muttering nervously.

"No worries Humphrey, I actually thought what you said was hilarious, I'm fine – great actually."

"Seriously Blair, you'll be fine, but I do have to say, thank you, I'm a changed man." Dan spun around proudly and admired his fresh outfit in the mirror.

"I wouldn't say completely changed, but it's a great start, Serena will fall in love with you all over again, you won't even have to try. I didn't do anything Dan, whatever she falls for – that's all you. You're it for her. Trust me, she's always happy and less stressed when she's around you. You guys can have simple, real love. No games, lies, or manipulations. Just the real thing. I'd never thought I'd say this but, I'm jealous of you Humphrey. Don't let it get to your un-groomed head." Blair whispered while patting Dan's head. She really hoped Dan and Serena worked out alright; Dan's waited long enough for her, Serena the same. Hell, if he dated Vanessa and lived to tell the tale, he deserved Serena. "Now go down there and fight for your woman." Blair assured Dan and allowed him to leave her room. Wow, she needed a bubble bath to calm her thoughts. Now.

Dan anxiously ran and scuffed down the stairs. Getting more nervous with each step he took. Before he reached the bottom, he caught Serena wrapped in an off-white afghan blanket, listening to what looked like her iPod, and hiding a quart of chocolate in her arms. God, he loved her.

"Serena?"

"Dan, hey, what you doing down here so late?"

"We need to talk. Right now."

Blair sank into her warm, soothing bubble bath. "Blair-time" was so easy to come by these days. She actually enjoyed having more time to herself, less pressure and need to be perfect all of the time. The freesia scented bubbles coated her porcelain skin and she hummed sweet sounds. One bad thing about Blair-time is too much time to think. Why hadn't Chuck just called her to tell her why he left? Who cares? If he hadn't told her, it isn't worth telling. She's not going to be the over clingy girlfriend. If he wants space, he'll get space. All she really wanted to know is his motives for leaving so suddenly and unseen by anyone, there had to be an important reason he wouldn't say goodbye…right? She frowned to herself and closed her eyes to enjoy her personal Eden.

"Sure Dan anything, what's up, you can tell me anything, you knows that by now." Serena smiled her 100-watt smile and Dan forgot what he was there for, for a minute there.

"Yeah, I do know. But what I wanted to say is that...things between us ended on a sour note. Don't you think?" Dan had to ease his way into this, or it would be way too corny.

"You mean with our parents getting married? Yes, that is a pretty bad note. But our friendship is what makes us so different ex-couples. We still can be friends without it being awkward or having old feelings come back." Serena assured genuinely. Dan suddenly frowned. He realized that she didn't return his affection. She thought of him as well, a friend. Ugh, he hated that term, 'just friends'. It's official, his life is over.

"Dan, what's wrong, you're awfully quiet, and is that a frown, watch out, you don't want to get frown lines like Rufus." Serena teased, but it was true, Rufus has been letting himself go lately. This image made him chuckle, she always did make him feel better, girlfriend or not.

"You know what; I'm going to stop pretending. I can't ignore my feelings anymore." The glow of the fireplace illuminated both of their faces perfectly. The blanket was now wrapped around both of them and it seemed like the perfect moment.

"Serena, I thought when our parents got married, that our last chance in ending up together was shot to hell. But now, every time I see you, I can't help but think "there's still a chance, there always will be." Serena, I don't care what you have to say, but I love you – I love you so much. Nothing has been and will ever be able to change that, I'm sorry I've done everything to ignore it, but I can't do it anymore. I understand that you don't return my feelings but…"

"Dan, what...you think I don't love you back? Of course I love you – more than I should. This whole time I've been trying to convince myself that this thing between us was just old memories getting the best of me. I always see you and remember us telling each other what we loved about each other, especially when you told me how I could love you and still be friends with someone like Blair. That is was one of the many reasons you loved me. Oh, I can't believe it, you actually love me too. Dan, I'm sorry if I acted like an ass, or ignored you, I was trying to ignore my feelings. "Serena was whispering sweet nothings in his ear, tears leaking out of her eyes, kissing the sides of his face when Dan suddenly grasped her face softly.

"Can I kiss you – I-I've waited so long to kiss you."

"Please, you don't even need to ask, never again, we'll do this right. I promise." Serena whispered back and slowly but surely his lips were on hers. After what seemed like an eternity, it seemed two lost soul were now found, and never planning on losing their way ever again.

What they didn't see was Blair couching on top of the stairs. Her hand was placed on her heart, while a tear slid down her cheek. She had heard the whole thing, every heart-filled detail. She smiled sadly to herself – a watery smile. She was proud to be a part of making their relationship alive again. It was moments like these that made one feel happy to be alive.

Review. Thanks for reading guys. Greatly Appreciated. Xoxo.


	4. Fuzzy Socks and Nature Walks

A few days passed and it was as if they were in some type of routine now. Everything was the same; nothing had changed. This was not like those times where Blair mourned the loss of Chuck's presence or was waiting by the door whenever she could for his return. It was all so surreal; she had significantly changed throughout the last few days. She had a new glow and a perfect façade, but the only question is when that façade would finally break.

* * *

This was getting ridiculous. He just needed the information, and then he could go back to the cottage. Simple. But, as he knew perfectly well, Jack and simple were never in the same sentence. His hand clutched the glass until his knuckles turned white; it was almost as if the glass was a part of him, his being.

"Jack.", he seethed. "Where is she, and don't even pull that innocent bystander bullshit". He looked directly into his uncle's eyes. "Tell me now." His eyes demanded an answer and Jack would never tell anyone but that look in his nephew's eyes would make his heart stop sometimes.

"Nephew, you know I always have wanted the best for you." Chuck scoffed as Jack chuckled to himself. "Well, we know that's not entirely true." As Chuck's moth opening to add a sarcastic comment, Jack cut back in.

"But, this time I'll be the bigger person and tell you, Chuck…this woman is not your mother. I was there, at the funeral, I was there at the wake, and I saw Evelyn's body. This woman you think is Evelyn is clearly an imposter."

Chuck banged his hand on the table. "Why in the hell would I ever believe a word you say?"

"Because I'm right."

"You would say that. But how would you explain my PI getting a lead on a suspicious woman who knew my father, knew my name, and recognized me. She looks like old pictures of my mother, and genuinely seems interested in what's happening in my life."

"Seems like the perfect actress." Jack shook his head in amusement and signaled the bartender for a scotch, it seemed like a Bass tradition. "Care for another Chuck, on me?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Chuck bit out and finished off his glass.

Jack merely chuckled in response. "Pity, but really Chuck, this woman is not what you're looking for. Evelyn is long gone. I can see you still have your mommy issues and all, but this woman is nothing but trouble. So, the choice is yours, but knowing you, you'll probably screw up, and I do know you Chuck, more than you would think."

Chuck rose, grabbed his jacket, and placed a bill on the bar counter. "I'll take my chances. Well, excuse me; I have a meeting…with my mother." With that, his disappeared from Jack's sight and was off to his own funeral, basically.

Jack finished off his own drink. "Stupid kid." He called the bartender over for a final drink. "Another, Joe, and make it a double."

He pulled out his BlackBerry and found a missed call, but no message. Knowing he had a few minutes to spare he dialed the number and was pleasantly surprised by what he found.

"Hello.", the woman questioned. He knew that voice all too well.

"Elizabeth, it's been too long."

* * *

Dan and Serena were cuddling in the den. The stereo was playing smooth Santana music and the kitchen was basking in the sweet aroma of brownies. Serena clad in her white soft nightwear and Dan in the all too familiar flannel were just spending time by relaxing in the simplest way possible.

Back home, their lives were determined by how many hits they got to their blog, what Gossip Girl said, or what she didn't say, and how many friends they had on Facebook. All these different portals of technology were exhausting and had really no point here.

Living for a while, ignoring most technology brought new realizations to the group of friends. Simplicity is really the key, for everything. For fashion, food, and life, simple ways make happy days.

Dan was just enjoying life, nuzzling Serena's neck. Her arms were draped around his own neck and her legs covered his own. Her mass of golden hair always smelled clean and Dan soon realized that she had began wearing some new type of perfume.

"What is this new fragrance you're wearing?" He nibbled at her neck and sighed, clearly frustrated that he can't figure out what the scent is.

"It's like fabric softener, only better."

Serena laughed, wanting him to sweat it out a little longer.

"You would know, Brooklyn." A voice cut in followed by footsteps down the stairwell. Blair smiled in victory that Humphrey didn't even attempt at a comeback.

"Your wit never fails to amuse me, Blair."

"So, I've heard."

Serena exhaled clearly trying to diffuse the angry thoughts in her head. "Stop it, you two. I feel a migraine coming on, so if you could keep the volume down…"

"That Serena is called thinking; the pain is only from the lack of it." Blair quipped, and ruffled a bit of that infamous blonde mane.

Dan cut right back into the conversation. "There goes that wit again. Seriously, does your brain ever get tired of social takedowns or quick one-liners, it's quite remarkable it lasted this long."

"Not long enough. How am I ever going to deal with the Van der Woodsen – Humphrey mole babies?"

"Mole babies?" Serena asked only half insulted. "Blair, you're seriously losing it, Dan doesn't look like a mole." Dan made a face resembling 'Of course, I don't look like a mole, it's a figure of speech, oh wait, you don't know what a figure of speech is'.

Blair made a face of disagreement. "He claims he knows mole-people, does he not? Humphrey you might want to do something about that nose though, kind of badger like…"

Serena slapped her shoulder playfully. "Blair, stop!"

"Fine. But Dan, you might want to look into some plastic surgery, Eleanor has a great one from when she had her… -"

"Enough!"

"Good day Serena, Humphrey. I'm off on a nature walk."

Both Serena and Dan both exploded into contagious laughter. Blair looked confused.

"What?"

"You? A nature walk, Blair, the closest thing you've done to a nature walk is trek to Zac Posen for that animal print dress. Well, have fun, don't talk to any strangers!"

"I won't and make sure Humphrey doesn't get mauled by a moose…but if by some chance he does, just wait ten seconds, he needs some stimulation."

"Blair!"

"Okay, Okay! I'm leaving."

She hurried out the door and treaded to the front of the yard. It was nauseating having to fight her battles alone these past weeks, and no word from Chuck. God, where the hell was he?

She really hoped that he would just come home, or just call her, not for her sake but for Humphrey and Serena too. They were his friends, well sort of, but Serena, his step-sister.

Blair started walking down the path and tripped on a stray rock. She quickly recovered and realized how much of a mess she was. Panting angrily, she started ranting.

"Come home, Chuck or I swear to God, I'll come find you."

An: So sorry about this update being late. I'm really focused on my other stories, and I hope you read them too! The Chase and A Public Affair, are the main priorities. Please do the poll if you plan on reading Public Affair, and or are reading it already. Let me know what you think. Review please, it makes it all worth it. I'll get better at updating on time. Thanks for reading, I love you all so much. So keep reading and reviewing, and until next time! - Emily


End file.
